Awake and Alive
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Und als das gleißende Licht des Todes auf ihn zugeschossen kam, war es diesmal Kagari, der lächelte. Das sollte es jetzt also gewesen sein?  Nach all dem Leid, dem Eingesperrt sein und dem teilweise menschenunwürdigem Verhalten, dem er ausgesetzt worden war, weil er Abschaum war? Darauf lief es hinaus? Oh, verschone mich! Pairing-Andeutung
1. Chapter 1

_Law and order exist for the purpose of establishing justice and when they fail in this purpose they become the dangerously structured dams that block the flow of social progress._

_-Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

Er war schwer verwundet, aber er lebte. Er lebte noch. Kagari Shuusei konnte es selbst kaum fassen. Der Dominator hatte ihn zwar schwer getroffen, aber letzten Endes, hatte dieses Ding nicht das selbe mit ihm angestellt, wie mit diesem Hacker, der vor seinen Augen in seine Einzelteile aufgeplatzt war. Die Dominatoren waren dafür konzipiert worden, ihre Aufgabe gnadenlos und vor allem, zweifellos zu vollziehen. Der Dominator der ihn getroffen hatte, hatte den Vollstrecker-Modus nicht gewechselt. Kagari hatte keine wirkliche Erklärung, warum es ihn dann doch verschont hatte. Er hatte sich sogar bereits mit dem Tod abgefunden... Es war nur schade gewesen, dass er sich nicht hatte verabschieden können. Aber was würde das bringen? Hätte der Tod eines Jagdhundes überhaupt jemanden gekümmert?

Kagari krümmte sich, als eine Welle von Schmerz ihn einholte und versuchte seine Umgebung auszumachen. Es war dunkel. Es stank. Vielleicht befand er sich noch im Nona-Tower, vielleicht auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall war er nicht an demselben Punkt, an dem er hätte sterben sollen. Nachdem er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, musste irgendjemand ihn hier her gebracht haben.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und kroch dann, unter Anstrengung, hinter den Schutz einer großen Kiste. Nun ja, erstens war ihm nicht vollständig klar, ob dieses Ding eine Kiste oder etwas völlig Anderes war, und zweitens war er weniger gekrochen, als dass er sich mit seinen Armen in besagte Richtung gezogen hatte. Kriechen wäre vermutlich würdevoller gewesen. Ihm blieb wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und es hinzunehmen wie's kam.

Der Atem des Enforcers presste sich für eine Weile in kurzen Stößen aus seiner Lunge, bevor er sich wieder erholte. Das war nicht gut. Es kostete ihn zu viel Anstrengung. Wenn Kriechen für ihn schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, war es am Ende egal ob der Dominator seinen Job zu Ende gebracht hatte oder nicht, das Ergebnis bliebe gleich. Er würde sterben. In diesem dunklen, stinkenden Etwas von einem Raum, elendig verrotten.

Vielleicht brachten sie ja auch Andere Leute an diesen Ort.

Kagari konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus kaum sagen, wie groß dieser Platz war aber dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, war er entweder sehr klein, und man hatte zwei Leichen hier deponiert, oder er war auffallend groß, und es hatte ein Massaker stattgefunden. Ihm gefielen beide Möglichkeiten nicht. Es roch nach Tod.

Der Enforcer sackte unmerklich in sich zusammen. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob er noch im Nona-Tower war oder nicht. Ob er am Schuss des Dominators gestorben war, oder eben nicht. Seine Chancen standen nicht besonders gut. Er konnte sich ja noch nicht mal umsehen, weil alles um ihn herum in Schwärze gehüllt war...!

Wer auch immer ihn hier herunter gebracht hatte, steckte vielleicht auch hinter dem manipulierten Dominator... Aber warum? Und vor allem, wer?

In der Dunkelheit runzelte er die Stirn. Starke Kopfschmerzen machten sich bemerkbar. So als wollte sein Verstand, die Erinnerung mit aller Macht blockieren. Und Kagari war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er es in einer Anderen Situation vielleicht lieber auf sich beruhen lassen hätte. Aber wenn er schon irgendwo verrottete, wollte er wenigstens wissen, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Auch, wenn es ihm nicht sonderlich viel nützen würde. Vielleicht würde er ja die Chance bekommen seine alten Kollegen als Geist heimzusuchen, und ihnen einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben? Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher ein bisschen in deren Arbeit herum zu fuhrwerken, versteht sich. Seinen Spaß, wollte er schon noch haben.

Also, wer steckte dahinter? Wer hatte ihn umbringen wollen, es aber nicht geschafft, oder sich im Letzten Moment umentschieden? Hatte es einen Grund, und war das vielleicht alles geplant?

Was hatte er im Nona-Tower gesehen?

Kagari ließ die Erinnerung revue passieren. So langsam kam alles zu ihm zurück. Da war dieser Koreaner gewesen. Er hatte etwas von „Veröffentlichung" und „Sensation" gefaselt. Kagari hatte ihm kaum zugehört. Dieser Typ war unwichtiger gewesen als das, was sich vor seinen Augen abgespielt hatte. Die... wahre Gestalt des Sibyl-Systems. Verdammt, er konnte sich kaum noch erinnern. Entweder es war zu unglaublich, oder zu schrecklich. Vermutlich beides.

Und plötzlich war da der altvertraute Knall gewesen, der signalisierte, dass ein Dominator abgefeuert wurde. Kagari hatte sich gar nicht so schnell umdrehen können, da spritzten bereits Blut und Gedärme durch die Gegend... Als potenzieller Krimineller war er diesen Anblick eigentlich gewöhnt. Es bewirkte trotzdem eine leichte Übelkeit, vermischt mit Panik und dem Bewusstsein, dass er wohl kaum lebend aus dieser Sache rauskommen würde. Wer auch immer hinter dem allen steckte, er zeigte durchaus, dass er nicht wollte, dass das an die Öffentlichkeit geriet. Verdammt, das Sibyl-System, dass für die Sicherheit der Menschen sorgen sollte, war ein angesammelter Haufen von... einer künstlichen Intelligenz. Von Hirnen in Glasbehältern! Nicht, dass er nicht schon mal Witze über dergleichen gemacht hätte, aber zu wissen, dass es wirklich so und nicht anders war, konnte sein Verstand nicht wirklich verkraften.

Sein Blick hatte vermutlich Unglaube, oder Panik widergespiegelt, als seine Augen sich langsam von dem Blutfleck gelöst hatten, und zu der Hand wanderten, die den Dominator führte.

Der Kopf des Büros für öffentliche Sicherheit. Irgendwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihr...

Ausgehend von den Cryo-Hirnen und der Tatsache, dass ihr Kopf halb aus Metall zu bestehen schien und sie vehement zuckte, mit einem deformierten Lächeln auf den Lippen, konnte Kagari sich bereits zusammenreimen, dass es sich entweder um eine seelenlose Marionette von Sibyl... oder Touma Kouzaburou handelte.

Und dann hatte die Gestalt abgedrückt. Einfach so weil sie es konnte.

Und als das gleißende Licht des Todes auf ihn zugeschossen kam, war es diesmal Kagari, der lächelte. Das sollte es jetzt also gewesen sein? Nach all dem Leid, dem Eingesperrt sein und dem teilweise menschenunwürdigem Verhalten, dem er ausgesetzt worden war, weil er Abschaum war? Darauf lief es hinaus? »Oh, verschone mich!«

Es schien, dass Leben hatte einen Sinn für Ironie.

Dann war alles dunkel geworden.

Kagari blinzelte angesichts der Erinnerung in die Dunkelheit hinein. Seine Hand ballte sich krampfhaft zu einer Faust, nur um Sekunden später wieder kraftlos auf seinen Schoß zu sinken. Man hatte es ihm noch nicht mal vergönnt, zu sterben. Selbst er hatte gute Tage erlebt, aber nach einem alles in allem ziemlich beschissenem Leben, waren diese Dinger nicht mal so gütig, ihn den ganzen Dreck hinter sich bringen zu lassen? In in der tauben Schwärze für immer verschwinden zu lassen?

Er hatte nie wirklich geweint. Er tat es auch jetzt nicht. Aber vermutlich auch nur, weil sein Verstand sich weigerte, das zu akzeptieren. Warum tat man das mit ihm? War er am Schluss vielleicht weniger Jagdhund als Versuchskaninchen? Die Welt war zu grausam. Und die Menschen wussten noch nicht mal, dass sie ihr Recht verspielt hatten, selbst über sich zu entscheiden. Dass sie nun von einem „Ding" beherrscht wurden. Es machte ihnen noch nicht mal etwas aus...

Der ekelerregende Gestank nach Blut strömte bereits wieder in seine Nase. Der Enforcer sah nach unten. Er konnte die Wunde nicht sehen, aber er spürte nur zu deutlich, dass sie dort war. Irgendwo unterhalb seiner Brust. Vielleicht ein klaffendes Loch...

Ihm war auch in den Sinn gekommen, dass er vielleicht bereits tot sein könnte. Die Möglichkeit, dass der Tod für Leute wie ihn, aus endlosem Schmerz bestand, war zwar das Schrecklichste, was er sich vorstellen konnte, aber selbst das würde Kagari nicht mehr überraschen. Gar nichts konnte das mehr – und er war hin und her gerissen. Was wäre schlimmer; Weiterkämpfen und bewusst in einer Welt leben die... _so_ aussah, oder einfach aufgeben und sterben? Sich einfach fallen zu lassen und sich um nichts mehr kümmern zu müssen, weil man praktisch nicht mehr existierte...

Er fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde es drauf ankommen lassen.

Man sagt, man sieht sein ganzes Leben kurz vor dem Tod an einem vorbei ziehen... Es stimmte nicht. Man sah seine größten Glücksmomente, oder besser gesagt, die Situationen, die man selbst als glücklich empfunden hatte. Bei Kagari war das so eine Sache... Er wusste es war irgendwie armselig – der Glücklichste Moment in seinem Leben. Fast hätte er bitter aufgelacht. Aber es war damals das einzig Gute gewesen, dass ihm in irgendeiner Weise vergönnt gewesen war.

Es hörte sich irgendwie blöd an, wenn er noch mal darüber nachdachte, dass es ausgerechnet Gino war... Aber er hatte ihn damals aus dieser Anstalt heraus geholt. Ihm die Chance gegeben die Außenwelt zu sehen. Auch wenn Kagari es dem Anderen nie wirklich gezeigt hatte wie _dankbar_ er dem strengen Inspektor dafür gewesen war. Genauso wenig wie Gino hatte verlauten lassen, warum er unter allen möglichen potenziellen Kriminellen ihn gewählt hatte. Vielleicht interpretierte Kagari aber auch zu viel dort hinein. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar. Er fing nur an sentimental zu werden, weil er sterben würde... Für den Inspektor hatte es sich wahrscheinlich so angefühlt, wie in ein Tierheim zu gehen, und einen Hund zu adoptieren. Gino hatte Kunizuka und in zu Vollstreckern gemacht, weil Sibyl es vorgegeben hatte und er nach irgendeiner Reihenfolge vorgegangen war...

_Trotzdem... ist es albern darauf zu hoffen, dass dieser „Mehr-oder-weniger-Held" auch dieses Mal herkommt, um mich aus diesem Loch zu befreien? Ist das so falsch?_

Kagari legte sich vorsichtig auf den kalten, nassen Boden. Er würde es darauf ankommen lassen und sich noch einen letzten Rest Hoffnung bewahren. Trotzdem war ihm wohl nicht mehr viel Zeit vergönnt... Mal sehen ob sich seine Hoffnung vielleicht bewahrheitete, bevor es zu spät war...

* * *

_Der 8-jährige Kagari Shuusei saß in seiner viel zu steril und weiß gehaltenen Zelle und hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen. Das Kind spürte, dass es kurz davor war bitterlich zu weinen, weswegen es sich auch hinter seinem Bett versteckte, um nicht gesehen zu werden. _

_Der heutige Tag war nicht wie jeder Andere. Ab und an, wurden Schulklassen in die Gefängnisse gelassen. Man verteidigte sich mit dem Argument, dass die Kinder von heute über das Thema Verbrecher, oder Potenzielle Verbrecher, sensibilisiert werden mussten, um mit möglichen Stressanfällen umgehen zu können. In Kagaris Kopf machte es absolut keinen Sinn. Einmal im Jahr wurden Schulklassen in die Gefängnisse gelassen, damit sie die Insassen angaffen konnten, wie Tiere im Zoo. Vermutlich hielten diese Kinder die Gefängnis-Insassen auch für Ähnliches. Kein Wunder. Den meisten von ihnen wurden Sonderbehandlungen zuteil. Verdammt, er hatte sogar schon jemanden mit einer Shisha in der Zelle sitzen sehen, der ohnehin rein gar nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte..._

_Und jedes Mal, seit er in diesem Höllenloch angekommen war, wurde er als Special angebiedert! Der kleine Junge hasste es. Aber er konnte ohnehin nichts dagegen tun._

_Sein Psycho-Pass wurde markiert, als er fünf Jahre alt gewesen war. Er wusste nicht warum. Er war immer noch ein Kind, dass sich auf so etwas noch keinen Reim machen konnte. Er wusste noch nicht, dass er als Erwachsener genug Zeit haben würde, darüber zu sinnieren. Dass er noch ein Kind war, schien die Pfleger und Wärter jedoch kaum zu stören. In Gegenteil. Kagari empfand die Behandlung als grob. Sehr grob sogar. Aber was hatte er schon zu melden? Wenn diese Menschen der Meinung waren, sie mussten solange Spritzen in seinen Arm jagen, bis er übersät von Pflastern war, oder Tabletten in das fade Essen mischen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen, dann sollten sie doch. Er konnte sich schlecht wehren. Nicht dass er es nicht schon versucht hätte. Er hatte versucht um sich zu schlagen, aber sobald er Anstalten machte, wurde dieses Gas in seine Zelle geleitet, und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Er hatte schon versucht, das Essen zu verweigern, aber das hatte in einer äußerst groben Zwangsfütterung geendet. Und wehe ihm, wenn er die Pampe noch mal irgendwem ins Gesicht spuckte..._

_Das Kind war wehrlos, und konnte es nicht verstehen. Die waren die furchtbaren Menschen. Nicht er! Noch nicht mal seine Eltern hatte er gesehen, seit sie ihn abgegeben hatten. Vielleicht war er ihnen auch inzwischen egal. Sie schämten sich ganz bestimmt, so ein Monster zum Sohn zu haben, dass schon mit fünf Jahren als Krimineller galt. Ganz bestimmt._

_Nur langsam wurde dem 8-jährigen bewusst, dass Tränen seine Wangen hinunter rollten und auf seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände tropfte. Und das er schluchzte. Leise, aber dennoch hörbar. Er musste einen jämmerlichen Anblick abgeben, aber das konnte ihm egal sein. Die Menschen, die vielleicht jetzt gerade in seine Zelle gafften, konnten ihm egal sein. Sie konnten ihn alle mal._

_»Entschuldigen Sie,«, Kagari nahm die Stimme von draußen erst jetzt war. Die Person klang jung. Lange nicht so jung wie er, aber vielleicht im Teenager-Alter. Kagari schätzte auf 15. »Wer ist in dieser Zelle?«_

_Kagaris zerstreuter Kopf lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke seines Bettes. Stellte sicher, dass er nicht gesehen wurde. Er konnte zwei Personen ausmachen. Die eine Silhouette gehörte definitiv zum Personal dieser Anstalt, aber die Andere kannte er nicht._

_»Kümmer dich nicht darum, und lass deinen Psycho-Pass nicht schmutzig werden, indem du dich zu sehr mit diesem kleinen Verbrecher da beschäftigst, Junge. Der wurde schon markiert, da war er kaum sechs Jahre alt. Was kann das schon für ein Mensch sein?«_

_Kagari konnte keine Erwiderung seitens der jüngeren Person hören. Misstrauisch sah der Junge noch mal um die Ecke. Der Fremde stand immer noch dort. Schien nicht weggehen zu wollen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Aber er war allein. Wenigsten starrten ihn nicht gleich 20 Personen so vehement an. Er mochte es nicht._

_»Da ist eine Scheibe zwischen dir und mir. Weder du kannst mir, noch ich dir was tun.« kam der trockene Kommentar von der Außenwelt, der Kagari zusammenzucken und schnell den Kopf wieder einziehen ließ._

_»Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich näher kommen soll, damit du mich besser angaffen kannst? Auch wenn die Leute hier anderer Meinung sind, ich bin keine Giraffe aus dem Zoo. Und angestarrt werden nervt.«_

_»Ich erinnere mich nicht, dich als Giraffe bezeichnet zu haben.« Der ungerührte und zugleich ausdruckslose Tonfall des Anderen, war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu erkennen._

_Kagari seufzte kurz auf, brachte sich wieder auf die Beine – die für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu wackelig waren – und trat hinter seinem Bett hervor. »Das ist seltsam. Du bist seltsam.«_

_Sein Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue, verzog aber sonst keine Miene. »Ich bin seltsam?«_

_»Ja. Außer dir scheinen uns alle für Zootiere zu halten, die sie angaffen können, bis wir irgendwelche Tricks machen.« - „Sogar das Bitte-nicht-füttern-Schild, gibt es hier auf eine Art und Weise...", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Das musste dieser Junge nicht wissen._

_»Hm. Klingt für mich eher nach Hunden. Was auch besser zu dir passen würde.« _

_Kagari schnappte nach Luft. Wenn er diese Aussage gerade nicht irgendwie amüsant finden würde, würde er wahrscheinlich beleidigt sein, und hätte sich wieder zurück gezogen. Hunde, wie?! Unverschämtheit..._

_Er beäugte den Typen, der da vor seiner Zelle stand etwas genauer. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, dunkelgrüne Augen und trug eine Schuluniform. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu lesen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Kagari ihn nicht kannte. Er hatte auf jeden Fall mit seiner Altersschätzung richtig gelegen._

_»Warum erzählst du mir das?« der 8-Jährige setzte seinen überzeugendstes Grinsen auf._

_»Weil Sibyl es mir geraten hat.«_

_Der Gesichtsausdruck des Kindes verdunkelte sich bei dem Namen. Das System also. »Sibyl hat es dir gesagt?« wiederholte er in einem fragenden Tonfall._

_»Gewissermaßen. Sibyl hat mir prognostiziert, ich würde Inspektor werden.«_

_Kagari lehnte sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Scheibe. Kinder waren nun mal nicht sehr geduldig. »Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das mit mir, einem völlig fremden Kriminellen zu tun haben soll...«_

_»Du kannst, wenn du erwachsen bist, als Vollstrecker arbeiten, und Leute wie ich, könnten dich hier herausholen und dafür sorgen, dass du die Außenwelt siehst.« der Schwarzhaarige sah irritiert aus, angesichts der Fragen des Kindes._

_Besagtes Kind wich seinem Blick nun aus und lachte so humorlos, wie es einem 8-Jährigen nun mal erlaubt war. »Das wirst du nicht.«_

_»Wie meinen?«_

_»Leuten wie dir ist es scheißegal, dass Leute wie ich in diesen Anstalten festsitzen. Sie nehmen uns als Beispiel um ihren eigenen Psycho-Pass zu retten. Du wirst es wie die Anderen machen, und mich hier versauern lassen.«_

_Der 15-jährige Nobuchika Ginoza runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Er hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass speziell er, einmal dafür sorgen würde, aber er beließ es dabei. »Wir werden sehen-«, sein Blick wanderte kurz nach oben, wo der Name des Kindes auf einem Hologramm geschrieben stand. »Potenzieller Krimineller, Kagari.«_

_Besagter Junge zuckte fast bei seinem Namen zusammen. Er glaubte nicht wirklich an die Worte des Anderen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er sich sicher, er würde vergessen werden... Wie selbst seine eigenen Eltern es getan hatten._

_»Nobuchika Ginoza! Du wirst deinen Psycho-Pass noch verschmutzen, wenn du weiter vor dieser Zelle stehst! Die Führung geht weiter.« ertönte eine strenge, weibliche Stimme vom Ende des Korridors._

_Ginoza ließ Kagari ohne ein überflüssiges Wort des Abschiedes, mit seinen wirren Gedanken allein._

* * *

_Der 17-jährige Kagari Shuusei saß auf seinem Bett und verpasste seiner wilden Frisur mit seinen Haarklammern den letzten Schliff. Es waren die selben, die er als Kind getragen hatte, bevor er inhaftiert worden war. Man hatte sich geweigert ihm zu sagen, wer ihm die Dinger geschickt hatte, aber er tippte auf einen seiner Eltern, den dann doch irgendwo das schlechte Gewissen plagte. Sollten sie doch. Wurde nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt mal Zeit. _

_Es war 10:00Uhr morgens und die allmorgendliche Ansage der Computerstimme hatte die Insassen gerade geweckt. Jeden morgen diese elende Musik, die vermutlich beruhigend wirken sollte. Er konnte es allmählich nicht mehr hören. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig..._

_Es waren fast Zehn Jahre vergangen, seit dieser komische Typ vor seiner Zelle gestanden hatte. Er war vermutlich schon sieben Jahre zuvor zum Inspektor geworden, wenn er diesen Plan auch in die Tat umgesetzt hatte. Als hätte Kagari es nicht gewusst. Er war vergessen worden. Er hatte von Anfang an geahnt, dass es nur eine Art leere Versprechung gewesen war. Er war sich albern vorgekommen, seine Hoffnung in einen wildfremden zu stecken. Aber letzten Endes, hatte ein kleiner Teil von ihm, wohl trotzdem noch Hoffnung in sich getragen. Hoffnung auf Freiheit._

_Kagari schüttelte den Kopf und lenkte seine Gedanken zwanghaft in eine Andere Richtung. Es hatte trotzdem weh getan, als seine Hoffnung zerschmettert worden war. Wie hatte er nur jemals so dumm und naiv sein können? Er war ein Kind gewesen..._

_Der junge Mann hatte keine Ahnung, warum er ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen an diesen Unsinn dachte. Irgendwie hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Bei näherer Überlegung wohl eher aufgeregt, als mulmig. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso. _

_Ein lautes Pochen, gegen die Scheibe seiner Zelle ließ seinen Kopf in eben diese Richtung fahren. Ein Mitglied des Personals stand mit einem unzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck vor eben dieser. »Hier ist jemand, der dich sprechen will!« verkündete die raue Stimme._

_»Wer?« fragte Kagari in einem überraschten Tonfall. Es gab niemanden, der jemals mit ihm hatte sprechen wollen... Nun ja. Fast niemanden..._

_»Jemand vom Büro für Öffentliche Sicherheit. Hat sich als Inspektor Ginoza ausgewiesen, und jetzt beweg dich!«_

_Kagaris Herz machte einen ungewöhnlichen Sprung. Ungläubig bewegte er sich auf die Zellentür zu. Das... War das die Wirklichkeit? _

_Als der Wärter ihm das Schock-Armband anlegte zwang er sich innerlich dazu, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Selbst wenn das der selbe Typ wie vor neun Jahren war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch sein Versprechen hielt. Kagari rechnete mit allem. Auch dass seine größte Hoffnung sich im letzten Moment zerschlug._

_Der Wärter führte ihn murrend in das Zimmer, in das er bestellt worden war. Jetzt war dem zukünftigen Enforcer auch klar, warum er so mürrisch schien. Es bestand ein wirkliche Chance, dass Kagari dieses Loch verließ. Einer weniger, den er malträtieren konnte, wie es ihm gerade passte._

_Kagari musste sich beherrschen, um jetzt nicht in einem Satz auf diesem Stuhl vor der Scheibe zu sitzen. Vorher würde dieser grobschlächtige Idiot ihn vermutlich köpfen. Aber viel wichtiger war im Moment... dass das Realität war. Er würde hier herauskommen. ER saß dort hinter der Scheibe. Ohne Zweifel. Er trug jetzt eine Brille und hatte kurze Haare – was ziemlich bescheuert aussah – aber Kagari hätte ihn vermutlich unter Tausenden wieder erkannt._

_Der 17-jährige setzte das absolut künstlichste, ihm mögliche Grinsen auf, als der Wärter ihm einen „kleinen" Schubs gab, und ihn somit auf den Stuhl beförderte, nur um irgendwo hin zu verschwinden._

_Anschließend wandte Kagari sich wieder Ginoza zu. »So sieht man sich wieder, Inspektor.«_

_Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. »Du erinnerst dich?«_

_Kagari lächelte fast schon milde. »Wenn man fast sein ganzes Leben in diesem Gefängnis verbringt und in dieser Zeit nur einen einzigen Besucher hat... ist es schwer das zu vergessen.«_

_Sein Herz pochte unaufhörlich, in einem Tempo, dass er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Das eine einzige Person, dass auslöste, war er nicht gewohnt. Aber dieser Mann war die Einzige Chance, die er jemals haben würde. Sein Chance auf ein klein wenig Freiheit... Außerdem schwante Kagari, dass er sich möglicherweise ein wenig zu sehr in den Inspektor vernarrt hatte. Aber das war fürs Erste nebensächlich. Wer hatte denn schon die Chance, seine Sexualität zu erkunden, wenn man keine anderen Menschen traf?_

_Wenn er durch den Gefängnis-Aufenthalt nicht so abgebrüht geworden wäre, würden seine eigenen Gedanken ihn vielleicht sogar dazu bringen zu erröten. Aber dafür war Ginoza drei Jahre zu spät. Der Zug war abgefahren._

_»Dann pack deine Sachen.«_

_»Was?« erwiderte Kagari perplex. Diese Aussage hatte ihn dann doch überrumpelt._

_»Pack deine Sachen. Du siehst heute zum ersten Mal seit Jahren die Außenwelt und wirst ins Büro der Öffentlichen Sicherheit gebracht. Das wird von nun an dein Zuhause sein.«, mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Inspektor und schien darauf zu warten, dass Kagari es ihm gleichtat. »Es sei denn, du hast es dir inzwischen Anders überlegt.«_

_»NEIN!«, die Antwort kam ein wenig zu schnell und überschwänglich, was man für ein paar kurze Sekunden in Ginozas Gesicht lesen konnte. »Ich mach's! Ich werde ein Vollstrecker...« - „Ich werde ein Vollstrecker!"_

_Und hätte sich da nicht eine Meter dicke Glasscheibe zwischen ihnen befunden, war Kagari sich weitesgehend sicher, er hätte den Inspektor angefallen und sämtliche Luft aus ihm herausgedrückt. Was er natürlich nicht zugeben würde._

* * *

Wild nach Luft schnappend, schreckte Kagari aus seinem Traum auf. Seine Kehle war ganz trocken, seine Wangen dafür aber feucht. Nur ein fieser, kleiner Fiebertraum... Er wünschte die Ereignisse von damals würden sich wiederholen, bevor es für ihn zu spät war.


	2. Gino

Er hatte dieses Gefühlt jetzt schon seit einer Weile. Dieses Gefühl das irgendetwas ganz schrecklich schief gegangen war, und dass er es beheben könnte, wenn er denn wollte. Und da er das jetzt durfte, weil er inzwischen offiziell ein Spürhund war, nahm Gino es als Start in seine neue „Kariere". _„Er wäre stolz gewesen."_, dachte er bitter, aber vertrieb den Gedanken sofort wieder. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Etwas nagte an ihm und er hatte vor, es zu beseitigen.  
Es war inzwischen so weit mit ihm, dass er es schwer hatte einzuschlafen, und anschließend auch weiter zu ruhen, ohne von Alpträumen aufgeweckt zu werden, an die er sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr würde erinnern können. Es waren wirre, hilflose Alpträume und der Schwarzhaarige hatte das hartnäckige Gefühl, dass es Hilferufe waren.  
Das war vollkommener Quatsch – er wusste das. Er hatte auch noch nie in seinem Leben, an etwas Vergleichbares geglaubt aber das änderte nun mal nichts an der Tatsache, dass er bald den Versuch unternehmen würde, sich selbst mit dem Dominator zu richten, wenn ihn die ganze Geschichte nicht bald losließ...  
Also hatte er Vorkehrungen getroffen. Vorkehrungen wie, Kunizuka darauf einzuschwören Ausreden zu erfinden, die gerade fadenscheinig genug waren, um die Inspektoren nicht zu irritieren.

»Will ich wissen, was du vorhast, dass die Bedingung voraussetzt, dich für die nächsten 42 Stunden zu verleumden?« hatte die schwarzhaarige Frau mit dem Pferdeschwanz gefragt, während sie mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen gestanden hatte.  
Sie hatte ihren ehemaligen Vorgesetzten beim Zusammenpacken irgendwelcher Dinge beobachtet, und bereits für sich selbst entschieden, dass sie es vielleicht wirklich lieber nicht wissen sollte. Auch wenn Gino in der Vergangenheit nie müde geworden war zu beteuern, dass die Enforcer die Hunde gewesen waren, und er sich nie auf Augenhöhe mit ihnen begeben würde, kannte sie ihn dennoch gut genug um zu wissen, dass er der Typ Mensch war, der dazu neigte Dummheiten zu machen. Einfach weil er – zum Beispiel aufgrund einer kürzlichen Degradierung zum potenziellen Kriminellen – fast den Verstand zu verlieren drohte. Im Nachhinein war er eben nicht so kalt, wie er es nach außen hin immer gern gewesen wäre.  
»Nein.« war die einsilbige Antwort nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zurück gekommen, während der Ex-Inspektor in seinen Schränken wühlte und zusammen suchte.  
Kunizuka hatte nur genickt, obwohl Ginoza es ohnehin nicht hatte sehen können und ihn weiter schweigend beobachtet. Sie hatte etwas wirklich Ungeschicktes gewittert. Und ihr war sehr wohl bewusst gewesen, dass Gino es gewusst hatte. Vielleicht, hatte er ihr genau aus diesem Grund von vornherein reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Nun, zumindest in Gegensatz zu den Anderen.

»Es besteht ohnehin die Chance, dass ich eher zurück bin.« Hatte Gino gesagt, um die Stille zu überbrücken. So etwas kümmerte ihn eigentlich nicht, aber in diesem Moment hatte er die Stille als unangenehm erdrückend empfunden.  
»Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du sorgst dich. Aber...-« Sie hatte den Satz lieber nicht beendet. Was sollte sie auch schon sagen, dass nicht zur Folge hätte, dass sie in ein riesiges Fettnäpfchen trat, oder aber in ein riesiges Fettnäpfchen trat, und dabei gleichzeitig Ginos Gefühlte verletzte, was er ihr ganz bestimmt nicht so schnell verzeihen würde.  
Stur wie er war, hatte er noch nicht mal etwas erwidert, als er dabei gewesen war, an ihr vorbei aus dem Zimmer zu marschieren.  
Kunizuka hatte den Entschluss gefasst, ihren neuen Kollegen zu decken. Sie ahnte, dass das, was er vor hatte, ihn sein Leben kosten könnte. Sie wollte Ginoza nicht tot sehen. Noch ein toter Freund würde selbst sie seelisch angreifen. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte viel mehr die Ahnung, dass Gino jetzt tun musste, was er eben tun musste. Und dabei würde sie ihm nicht im Weg stehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er bei seinem Vorhaben – was auch immer das war – nicht so blöd sein würde, sich vom erstbesten Straßenscanner erwischen zu lassen. Das würde nur ein trauriges Ende nehmen. Sie würden ihn dann hinrichten. Und niemand würde wissen, dass es ihn gegeben hat. Weil er inzwischen ein Vollstrecker war. Er würde einfach weg sein. Genauso wie Masaoka und Kagari...

Gino hatte mit Karanomori gesprochen. Ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht nachfragen, Kunizuka würde es ihr vielleicht erklären können. Aber sie solle sich trotzdem bereit halten, falls er sie kontaktieren würde.  
»Ich bin ein wenig überrascht, Ginoza!«, hatte die Blonde gegrinst, während sie Zigarettenrauch in die Luft blies. »Es wundert mich, dass ich ausgerechnet dich hier sehe. Und dass du mich auch noch um etwas bittest, zieht mir fast die Schuhe aus.«  
»Behalt deine Schuhe an, und tu mir diesen einen Gefallen.«  
Sie hatte sich die Zigarette wieder zwischen die Lippen geschoben und sich nun vollends herumgedreht, um ihn nachdenklich zu mustern, bevor sie ihr abschließendes Urteil abgab. »Oke, na schön! Aber ich hab' was gut bei dir.« hatte sie schließlich gezwinkert.

Es war ihm egal gewesen. Er würde es schon überstehen, was immer sie in Zukunft von ihm einfordern würde. Klar, sie hatten nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis. Aber auch kein schlechtes. Als würde er mit der Schweiz verhandeln. Er würde es überleben.  
Die Inspektoren hatte er so gut es möglich war gemieden und sich bemüht, kein Misstrauen zu erwecken. Akane Tsunemori hatte sich weiterentwickelt und sie war keineswegs dumm. Gerade in ihrer Gegenwart, hatte er sich also anstrengen müssen. Sie machte ihren Job sehr gut, seit er degradiert worden war und hatte ihren eigenen Weg gefunden, Probleme zu überbrücken. Als hätte er ihr bei ihrer Entwicklung im Weg gestanden, oder so ähnlich...  
Der Schwarzhaarige war trotzdem davon überzeugt, dass Tsunemori ein Auge zukneifen würde, wenn es denn sicher für sie war.  
Bei der Neuen, war weniger Anstrengung erforderlich. Sie hatte am Anfang, vielleicht ein wenig an ihm geklebt, aber das hatte sich nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder gelegt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass man von einem psychischen Wrack wie Ginoza nichts lernen konnte und Gino selbst, schob es auf die Tatsache, dass sie neu war und er eigentlich derjenige unter den Enforcern war, der sie einarbeiten sollte. Genauso wie Kougami und Masaoka es bei Inspektorin Tsunemori getan hatten.

Und zu guter Letzt, hatte er sich sämtliche Schleichwege vorgemerkt, die nicht mit Straßenscannern oder dergleichen versehen waren. Sein Vater war ihm dabei, ohne es zu wissen eine Große Hilfe gewesen. Oder vielleicht hatte der Alte auch gewusst, dass es eines Tages genau so und nicht anders kommen würde, und hatte diese gewissen Dokumente deswegen aufbewahrt. Gino würde es wohl nie erfahren.  
So kam es, dass der schwarzhaarige Ex-Inspektor nun durch die dunklen Gänge des Nona-Towers schlich. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus, hatte er sich dafür entschieden den Dominator zuhause zu lassen, aber eine Taschenlampe mitzunehmen. Es war mehr als verboten, ohne einen Inspektor die Außenwelt zu betreten. Er musste die Öffentlichkeit ja nicht noch mehr provozieren und zusätzlich eine Waffe mit sich führen.  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so von Etage zu Etage durch die Gänge zu stolpern. Egal wie weit er ging, er wurde einfach nicht müde und verspürte im allgemeinen absolut kein Bedürfnis seine Suche nach Was-auch-immer abzubrechen und umzukehren. Es war viel mehr so, als würde ihn irgendetwas anziehen, oder vorantreiben. Ihn in eine vorgegebene Richtung schubsen. Ginoza war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich das komplett dumm und naiv anhörte und es irritierte ihn selbst auf einer gewissen Ebene. Als er auf einer der vielen Treppen kurz davor war, zu stolpern und die halbe Treppe hinunter zu segeln, kam er sich erst recht wie ein vollkommener Idiot vor.  
Aber trotzdem wollte seine Ahnung einfach nicht vergehen.

Erst recht nicht, als er den Grund für sein fast-Fallen bemerkte. Die Treppen waren rutschig... Dort befand sich eine winzige Spur einer Flüssigkeit. Als er den Schein seiner Taschenlampe auf den Boden richtete, fiel ihm auf, dass die Flüssigkeit eine rötliche Färbung hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte stutzig die Stirn. Für gewöhnlich war diese Art von Sichtung von negativer Natur... Er setzte seinen Weg fort, wobei er nun vermehrt darauf achtete, wohin er seine Füße beim Treppen heruntersteigen hinsetzte. Die rote Flüssigkeit wurde nicht mehr, was ihm eine klischeehafte Überraschung ersparte, allerdings schlug ihm nach wenigen Sekunden ein Hauch von unangenehm faulig riechender Luft entgegen. Und je weiter er ging, desto schlimmer wurde es. Dieser metallische Geruch... Dieser widerliche, starke, metallische Geruch! Er betete, dass es nicht das war, was er dachte.  
Und als er an der Türschwelle der Etage stand, war es bereits so schlimm, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich den Jackenärmel vors Gesicht presste, um sich nicht doch übergeben zu müssen. In seinen Tagen als Inspektor hatte er etwas Derartiges noch nie erlebt. Wobei Gino nicht wusste, ob er das als Vor- oder Nachteil verbuchen sollte.  
Gino setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den Anderen und hielt die Taschenlampe dabei dicht vor sich. Ließ ihren Schein in der riesigen Halle herum gleiten. Blut. Definitiv Blut, und dass so viel... nahezu überall. Er wagte zu bezweifeln, dass hier allerhöchstens eine Person umgekommen war. Und das vermutlich nicht mal auf allzu humane Art und Weise. Seine Schritte steigerten seine Nervosität zusätzlich. Die Pfützchen befanden sich nicht nur bestialisch auf der Wand verteilt (und teilweise gesprenkelt), sondern natürlich auch vereinzelt auf dem Boden. Immer dann, wenn sein Fuß in eine von ihnen trat – was ziemlich häufig vorkam, angesichts der Tatsache, dass der Schwarzhaarige viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, geschockt in der Gegend herum zu starren – gab sie ein nasses, leises Platschen von sich, dass ihm die Haare zu berge stehen ließ...

Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen – und hier war es am stärksten.  
Der Enforcer blieb hinter einer Ecke stehen und wagte zum ersten Mal einen Versuch, die faulige, widerwärtige Luft einzuatmen, ohne einem Brechanfall zu erliegen. Es klappte überraschend gut. Trotzdem würde er froh sein, wenn er hier raus kam. Wenn war ein Gutes Stichwort...  
Ein ersticktes Röcheln ertönte, gefolgt von einem merkwürdig feuchtem Rascheln.  
Sofort presste der Ex-Inspektor sich gegen die Wand und spähte misstrauisch um die Ecke. Dabei blockierte er den Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe mit seiner linken „Hand". Gino presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte in der Dunkelheit angestrengt, die Quelle der Geräusche ausfindig zu machen. So langsam dämmerte ihm, wie dumm es war, den Dominator nicht mitzunehmen und er schallte sich gedanklich einen naiven Trottel. Sein Blick glitt hastig durch den ganzen Raum, bis er etwas Orangenes erhaschte, vielleicht braun. Es lag fast schon zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und war von der Flüssigkeit überdeckt, als hätte man das Etwas einmal vollständig eingetaucht.

Mit zitternder Hand richtete er den Strahl der Taschenlampe auf dieses Etwas, nur um das Gerät reflexartig fallen zu lassen. Die Lampe prallte auf dem nass-kalten Boden auf, gab ein brizzelndes Scheppern von sich und ihr Strahl verabschiedete sich in diesem Sinne, mit einem unsicheren Flackern. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er lief einfach auf das Ding am Boden zu. **Plätsch, plätsch, plätsch...** Gottverdammt, seine eigenen Schritte machten ihn noch wahnsinnig.  
Bei dem Knubbel auf dem Boden angekommen, fiel ihm genau ein Detail auf, dass ihm angsteinflößend bekannt vorkam. In der Orange-Braunen, dank des Blutes verfilzten Masse, waren bunte Haarspangen verheddert...  
Langsam und schweigend kniete Gino sich zu dem Ding herunter, dass sogar zu atmen schien... Oder er bildete es sich in seiner Panik ein. Er wusste es nicht besser. Zaghaft streckte er seine Hand nach dem vermeintlichen Hemdstoff aus. Das Ding reagierte kaum, als sein metallener Arm es sanft berührte. Gino atmete tief durch und verbot es sich, diese Situation zu zerdenken. Er würde sonst den Verstand verlieren.  
Mit einem vorsichtigen Ruck drehte er die Person die dort lag, auf den Rücken. Seine Pupillen erweiterten sich unnatürlich vor Schreck.

_„Nein?! Das ist doch...- Das ist unmöglich Ka...- DAS IST EINFACH NICHT MÖGLICH!"_, schrie er sich selbst in Gedanken an. Obwohl er vermutlich schon Schlimmeres gesehen hatte, weigerte sein Verstand sich vehement, zu verarbeiten.  
Hilflos beobachtete er, wie die Augenlider des Anderen zu flackern begannen und goldene Iriden ihm entgegen starrten, als würde Kagari angestrengt versuchen durch einen Schleier zu sehen. Schließlich formte sich ein mehr als schwaches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. »So sieht man sich wieder, Inspektor...« murmelte er undeutlich, bevor er das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzog, sich kraftlos den Kopf hielt und wieder einzuschlafen schien.  
Der Ex-Inspektor kümmerte sich nicht mal mehr um dieses unbedeutende, kleine Wort. Er verbuchte es als Kagaris Anspielung auf die Zeit von vor Jahren... Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht, dass er sich noch daran erinnern konnte.  
Gino gewann die allmähliche Erkenntnis, dass er einem Herzinfarkt gar nicht mehr so weit entfernt war. Er war kein Arzt, bei weitem nicht, aber ihm war mehr als bewusst, dass Kagari in diesem Moment absolut nicht einschlafen durfte! 

* * *

Shion Karanomori saß tippend vor ihrem Arbeitsplatz und war an für sich gerade dabei, Inspektorin Tsunemoris Anfragen abzuarbeiten, als ein Anruf bei ihr einging. »Ginoza! Du hast ja dein Wort gehalten.« bemerkte sie fröhlich.  
»Karanomori!«  
Die Blondine zögerte. Der Ex-Inspektor hörte sich unheimlich alarmiert an. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie so etwas in der Art nicht schon kommen sehen, aber jetzt hatte sie Bedenken, wie die ganze Sache enden würde... Shion erlaubte sich einen Blick in Richtung Yayoi, die auf ihrer Couch saß und angespannt von ihrem Magazin aufgesehen hatte. Offenbar war die Blonde nicht die Einzige, die von dem plötzlichen Anruf verschreckt worden war.  
»Ja?!«

Es knisterte in der Leitung und der Andere schien nicht wirklich zu wissen was er sagen sollte, versuchte sich zu sammeln. »Ich... das... er... Ich habe noch nie einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs belegt. Das heißt doch! Doch, ich hab einen machen müssen, oder nicht? Ich... ich erinner mich nicht und es ist verdammt lange her, seit dem...-«  
»Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass vor dir ein schwer Verletzter liegt und du unsicher bist, was zu tun ist?« unterbrach die Ärztin das untypische Gebrabbel des Schwarzhaarigen. Sie spürte wie Yayoi neben ihr erschienen war und nun ratlos auf den Bildschirm stirrte, der keine Video-Übertragung genehmigte.  
»Ja?« Die Antwort klang mehr wie eine Frage.  
»Gut, dann hör mir jetzt genau zu, und tu, was ich dir sage. Wir beide tun jetzt das, was du am Besten kannst. Wir handeln so, wie es das Regelbuch vorgibt. Akkurat nach Vorschrift, hast du mich verstanden?« 

* * *

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Karanomori und Kunizuka wirklich aus ihm raus bekommen hatten, was passiert war. Es war schwer genug gewesen den tödlich verletzten – wenn nicht sogar inzwischen septischen – Kagari unbemerkt in die Krankenstation zu schaffen. Aber Ginoza hatte ihnen bewiesen dass er über genug Willenskraft – oder Sturheit – und Durchhaltevermögen verfügte, um es zu bewerkstelligen.  
Kunizuka hatte in der ersten Halben Stunde am Krankenbett gesessen und ihren ehemaligen Boss beobachtet, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lehnte, ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und um mindestens zehn Jahre älter aussah. Für den Moment. Sie hatte Gino wirklich fragen wollen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Woher er gewusst hatte wo er hin musste. Aber sie ließ es. Die Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, inwiefern es ratsam war, an seinen Nerven zu zerren, bevor er sich nicht etwas erholt hatte. Außerdem war ihr Shions blumige Umschreibung für sowohl Gino, als auch Kagari, Kougami und Masaoka eingefallen. „Romantiker". Sie schätzte, man konnte es so, oder so ähnlich sehen.  
Kagari schlief. Seine Atmung war sogar überraschend normal und beständig, für jemanden, der dem Tod gerade so von der Schippe gesprungen war. Er hatte wahnsinniges Glück gehabt. Einen Moment lang lauschte die junge Frau dem monotonen Piepen der Krankenhaus-Maschinen, bevor sie sich erhob und den Raum verließ. Gino schien alles und jeden vollkommen auszublenden. Zumindest machte er noch nicht mal Anstalten aufzublicken, als sie ging.  
Ginoza seufzte innerlich. Sein Kopf tat weh... Das war alles... viel. Zu viel. Mochte ja sein, dass dieses Gefühl jetzt weg war und das Problem gewissermaßen gelöst, er würde trotzdem nächtelang nicht schlafen können.

»Du bist kein Inspektor mehr, oder?« ertönte plötzlich Kagaris brüchige Stimme und durchschnitt somit die Ruhe.  
Gino sprang vor Schreck beinahe an die Decke. Verdammt, er hatte nicht gesehen, wie der Andere die Augen geöffnet hatte! Dabei hatte er immer mal wieder ungeduldig auf die Schlafende Gestalt gelinst, um genau diesen Augenblick abzupassen.  
»So offensichtlich?!« murrte er nur und wandte sich leicht herum.  
Kagari schien ihn schon eine Weile mit Müden Augen zu beobachten. Seine Augenringe waren gigantisch... Irgendwann hob der Jüngere die Hand und berührte seinen Ehemaligen Vorgesetzten probeweise mit dem Zeigefinger oberhalb der Wange. Stocherte leicht hinein. »Teufel, ja. Ich kann es fast riechen. Du wirkst wie ein Elefant der versucht auf Rollschuhen zu laufen.«, Gino sparte sich das sarkastische „Danke" und ließ den Idioten kränklich grinsen. »Außerdem trägst du die Brille nicht mehr. Steht dir. Solltest du vielleicht so lassen.« Sanft fuhr er unsichtbare Linien mit dem Finger nach.

Gino seufzte. »Fluch nicht.«  
»Wann hab ich denn geflucht?« gab Kagari irritiert zurück.  
»„Teufel, ja" ist Fluchen.«  
»Na und? Glaub mir, ich kenn noch unanständigere Begriffe...-«

»Das habe ich keine Sekunde lang bezweifelt.« unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige ihn trocken.  
»Und es ist nicht so, als würde mich das irgendwie kränker machen, als ich nicht ohnehin schon bin.«  
»Es hilft aber auch nicht, also lass es.« knurrte Gino.  
Kagari brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm eine akzeptable Antwort einfiel. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Grinsen an. »Ahw, macht sich da etwa Jemand viel zu viele Sorgen um mich?! Keine Sorge Gino-Häschen! Ich bin bald wieder über'm Berg und dann werde ich dich so vehement nerven und in den Wahnsinn treiben, dass du dir vermutlich wünschen wirst, ich hätte länger flach gelegen...«

»Ach meinst du.« antwortete Gino kraftlos, bevor seinen Kopf auf Kagaris Brustkorb sinken ließ und dort zum liegen kam. Das überraschte einen Teil seiner selbst. Seine Augen fielen zu, als hätte er eine Woche nicht geschlafen, was wahrscheinlich auch noch der Wahrheit entsprach. **Bumm... Bumm... Bumm.** Ja, da war er. Der unwiderlegbare Beweis, dass einer von ihnen es geschafft hatte zu überleben und zu ihm zurück zu kommen.  
Kagari sah verdattert auf Nobuchika Ginoza herab. Ihm schwante, dass er noch einiges würde zu verdauen haben, was neu an dem ehemaligen Inspektor war, und das er in der Form noch nicht kannte. Ihm war nach Schulterzucken zu Mute. Es war nicht wirklich so, als würde ihn das stören...  
»Hey, Gino-san! Nicht einschlafen, ja?«, Er wollte Anstalten machen, dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht anstellte wie er es früher zu tun gepflegt hatte, über den Kopf zu tätscheln, scheiterte aber kläglich, als er bemerkte, wie sein Arm sich in irgendwelchen wichtig aussehenden Kabeln verheddert hatte. Gino bemerkte selbst, wie sich ein Ausdruck auf seine Lippen schlich, der ein angedeutetes Grinsen hätte sein können. »Ach das findet der Herr lustig?! Ich nämlich nicht... Ich hab die Befürchtung, dass es Selbstmord gleichen würde, wenn ich eines dieser Kabel herausreiße...«  
Gino seufzte zum wiederholten Male, und richtete sich auf, um über Kagari hinweg zu greifen und den Arm des Anderen aus der Falle zu lassen. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er merkte, dass Kagari ihn immer noch skeptisch musterte.

In diesem Moment ertönte eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern an den Wänden: »Ich möchte diesen rührenden, liebevollen Moment ja echt nicht unterbrechen, aber Shuu-kun ist im Moment Patient und braucht viel Schlaf und Ruhe. Und ich habe so die leise Befürchtung, dass daraus nichts wird, wenn ihr Zwei euch ständig gegenseitig anschmust!«


	3. Epilog

Die Ventilatoren im Büro rauschten. Im Grunde war es nicht besonders warm, aber durch die ständig laufenden, elektrischen Geräte, und der Tatsache, dass hier mehrere Personen auf engstem Raum zusammen arbeiteten, waren sie unersetzbar. Aber sie waren laut. Und genau das war es, was Akane Tsunemori einen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck in ihre Züge meißelte. Gut, genau genommen war es viel eher die Tatsache, dass Ginoza-san es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, bei diesem Lärm einzuschlafen. Nicht, dass sie nicht geahnt hätte, dass er zumindest etwas im Schilde führte. Sie hatte es ihm durchgehen lassen. Im Grunde genommen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass man auch mit ihren Methoden ans Ziel kam und die Vollstrecker nicht wie seine Schoßhündchen ansehen musste. Sie ahnte trotzdem, dass es bereits schon in Ginozas Kopf klick gemacht haben musste.

Zuerst hatte ihr ehemalig gleichgestellter Kollege bereits beim Reinkommen ausgesehen wie ein Zombie. Tiefe Augenringe – und die Augenringe hatten Schatten. Himmel, sogar die Schatten der Augenringe hatten Schatten! Darüber hinaus schien er ein bisschen blasser als ohnehin schon und Akane hätte darauf wetten können, dass seine Reaktionszeit ebenfalls vermindert war. Alles in allem, sah Ginoza aus, als hätte er mindestens eine Woche gar nicht, oder schlecht geschlafen.

Sie hatte sich vorerst dazu entschlossen, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass ihr, nun Angestellter, sich offenbar gehen ließ. Es war sogar zu erwarten gewesen. Sein Vater war gestorben, sein ehemaliger bester Freund war untergetaucht und er würde sich unter Garantie nie mehr blicken lassen und Kagari war wohl genauso tot, wie Masaoka-san. Ginoza war schon immer ein wenig speziell gewesen, also war es wohl auch seine Art der Trauerbewältigung. Speziell... Auch wenn es zynisch klang, war es vermutlich ein Wunder, dass er nicht in den Alkohol-Konsum abgedriftet war, so wie es laut seinen Genen um ihn stand.

Nun ja. Akane hatte ihn wirklich davon kommen lassen wollen. Teils auch aus Gutmütigkeit. Zumindest hatte sie ihn verschonen wollen, bis seine Augenlieder angefangen hatten zu flattern, und sein Kopf schließlich auf seinem Schreibtisch zum Liegen gekommen war.

Und nun saß sie da. Beobachtete einen schlafenden Ginoza, der das wohl bitter nötig hatte. In diesem Wissen rang sie krampfhaft mit sich, wie nun zu reagieren war. Sie war neu als Chefinspektorin. Und dass Ginoza mal der Chefinspektor gewesen war, machte ihr die Sache zusätzlich komplizierter. Sollte sie knallhart durchgreifen, oder ihn ignorieren? Knallhart durchgreifen wollte sie nicht, und ihn ignorieren konnte sie nicht.

Sie blickte sich ein wenig hilfesuchend nach Kunizuka und Shimotsuki um. Vergeblich. Ihre neue Kollegin schien den abgedrifteten Enforcer in ihrem Eifer nicht zu bemerken und Kunizuka schien sich dazu entschlossen zu haben, Ginoza einfach zu ignorieren. Akane ahnte, dass die Vollstreckerin bereits voll im Bilde war, und es daher als zulässig angesehen hatte, so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert.

Glücklicherweise wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen. Mehr oder weniger glücklich. Als ein orange-brauner Haarschopf in ihrem Augenwinkel auftauchte, der an Flammen erinnert, verschluckte die Chefinspektorin sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee, und konnte es glücklicherweise gerade so verhindern, Shimotsuki quer über den Tisch mit der heißen Brühe anzuspucken...

Kagari winkte ihr durch die Glastüren des Büros für Öffentliche Sicherheit zu. Fröhlich. Ein mehr oder weniger dümmlich-verschlagenes Grinsen auf den Lippen, als wenn nichts passiert wäre. Als die Automatik-Türen sich öffneten trat er ein und legte verheißungsvoll einen Finger auf seine Lippen, wie um ihr zu signalisieren für einen Moment die Ruhe zu bewahren. Kunizuka hatte sein Eintreten ebenfalls bemerkt, zollte ihm aber fürs Erste keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit, als sie seine Geste sah.

Nun war Akane völlig verwirrt. Sie wusste nicht mehr was zu tun, oder was zu denken war. Da stand nun ein vermeintlich Toter vor ihr. Fit wie ein Turnschuh, und tat so, als wäre er nicht tagelang verschwunden, und eigentlich schon für tot erklärt worden. Wie hatte er es überhaupt angestellt, dass CID zu betreten, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit der Scanner auf sich zu ziehen? Akane war wirklich mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Wie sollte sie denn _jetzt _reagieren? Ihn freudig wieder willkommen heißen? Ihn bestrafen? Ihn töten?! Akane wusste genau, dass sie dazu nicht in der Lage sein würde. Ob der Dominator sie zwingen wollte, oder nicht.

Und wie um Gottes Willen, sollte sie _das_ ihrer Vorgesetzten erklären?

Sie beobachtete sprachlos, wie Kagari sich hinter Ginozas Stuhl schlich und die Finger in die Luft streckte, nur um sie einen Moment später rechts und links in Ginozas Taille zu jagen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Gino zum Zweiten Mal in dieser Woche an die Decke sprang – diesmal allerdings mit einem überraschten, wütenden Aufschrei – Kunizuka sich jetzt doch gelangweilt herumdrehte und Shimotsuki sich erschrak, und auch endlich den „Besuch" in Augenschein nahm. Sie wirkte allerdings mehr überrascht. Nun ja. Sie hatte wohl auch keine Ahnung, wer da vor ihr stand.

Gino wandte sich gefährlich langsam herum und musterte Kagari wortlos, für eine Weile. »Was, sollte das denn?«, fragte er schließlich im scharfen Tonfall.

Kagari beugte sich in Windeseile herunter und überfiel seinen Ehemaligen Arbeitgeber, in dem er ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, grinsend um den Hals fiel und ihm somit halb die Luft abschnürte. »Ich wollte dich wecken und mich auf unvergessliche Weise bemerkbar machen! Ich bin wieder da...«

»Idiot! Lass los!«

Kunizuka beobachtete dieses Kasperle-Theater noch eine Weile, bevor sie wortlos aufstand, die paar Meter überbrückte und es irgendwie schaffte, beide in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Ein »Aaaaahhhhhhhw! Ich werd' geknuddelt.« war von Kagari zu vernehmen, während Ginoza bedenklich Still war. Besorgniserregend.

»Klappe, du ruinierst den Moment.«, erwide Kunizuka bloß, trocken.

Und während drei Stimmen langsam aber sicher begannen, sich über eine im Grunde komplett unwichtige Sache zu streiten, linste Shimotsuki zu ihrer Vorgesetzten hinüber, die verzweifelt in die Runde rief: »Könnte mir bitte mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?« 

* * *

_**A/N: Sooooo, und wieder eine FF beendet, auch wenns diesmal nur mehr oder weniger ein Two-Shot war :D**_  
_**Ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein bisschen erleichtert, da ich demnächst eine Partner-FF anfangen werde, und trotzdem noch 2... nein 3(!) FFs am Laufen hab (^-^)" Da könnt ihr, die ihr das hier gelesen habt, natürlich sehr gern mal reinschauen 3 Ich würd mich freuen!**_


End file.
